TFC:RO Old Version
by Sai-ryo Aura Feana
Summary: What happened after the door closed? Years have passed, but how has he changed? Riku's story as how it may go in Kingdom Hearts 2 through his eyes[WARNING:Blood and Gore in later chapters] Discontinued Version
1. Prologue

**Disclamier:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names.

**Prologue **

A strange world where it's eternal night and a full moon hangs like a sun in the clear sky. A beach with black, silverish sand and dark coral form's eerie figures along the coast. Arches of black stone, loom over the small beach and a large boulder lays in the center of the beach, over looking the calm ocean. Along the shore a bottle lays, a letter curled up neatly inside. The waves splash gently around the glass as it shimes in the dim light of the moon. The letter seems slightly aged, as if it has been there for years. The letter reads;

_**"I watch from afar...**_

_**Knowing I can never go back to the way things once were.**_

_**My dark past follows me like a shadow...**_

_**Never letting a day go by that doesn't remind me of my wrongful mistake.**_

_**So many years have past now...**_

_**Too many to remember...**_

_**Too painful to forget...**_

_**The shadows of Darkness continue to call to me even now,**_

_**But I still fight on in hope of seeing you two.**_

_**Many see me as a shadow...**_

_**A mere shell of who I once was...**_

_**A Non-Exeistent One...**_

_**A N.E.O. being of darkness...**_

_**A dark one sent to destroy,**_

_**But I'm not like that anymore.**_

_**I wander here and there searching for the things I wanted most...**_

_**But I now know all I ever really wanted,**_

_**Was all I lost to the Darkness as a result."**_

- Riku Leonhart loire

**Arthor Note:** Chapter one will start it off really.... Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1 : A Simple Shadow Of The Past

**Disclamier:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names.

**Arthor Note:**_ My first fan fic based on Kingdom Hearts 2. It's Riku's view on the event's that happen. This is the first of two stories. My other I'm still typing... Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 - A Simple Shadow Of The Past **

_m e m o r i e s . . ._

_a dream of a place I've never been..._

_your voice..._

_once with me in heart..._

_has now left me..._

_what is this place..._

_who are you..._

_what has happened..._

_are they safe..._

_why has this happened..._

_Kairi..._

_is she safe now..._

_Sora..._

_what happened to him..._

_is he still alive..._

_Sora, Kairi, where are you going..._

_wait..._

_please don't leave me here alone guys..._

_you guys are my friends..._

_I'm sorry for what I did..._

_the Darkness..._

_the Heartless..._

_Ansem..._

_N.E.O.'s..._

_the voice..._

_a mere shell..._

_a shadow of your former self..._

_a non-exeistent one..._

_you can never return..._

I wake up staring at the ceiling, shaking with fear. I slowly sit up and look out the window. The sun hadn't rised yet and the neon light outside the window buzzed a low hum. I pulled off the deep blue blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. I wore black pants and the legs layed lightly over my feet as they hung. I rubbed my eyes and as I reopened them, a eerie yellow glow fell across the floor. A frown fell apon my face. I had always hoped that one morning I would awake to have everything back to normal, but that was foolish. As much as I had wished it to have all been a bad dream, I knew it was all true. My eyes were the only thing I needed inorder to know.

They were no longer the light sea blue of my innocent youth, but instead were a glowing golden yellow. Much to my dispise, they were like the Heartless's eyes. I was shamed by them because everytime their glow caught my attention, I was reminded of when I had thought darkness was my only comfort from the pain of life. When I choose it over the light, that man Ansem, ended up possesing me and nearly killed Kairi and Sora. I could never forgive myself for being so stupid, but then again, my eye's, my being, my entire exeistince was my punishment. I got up and walked over to a chair. A coat, two shirts, a pair of gloves, and a strip of cloth, all black, lay folded neatly. I reached down and picked up my undershirt. After I slipped it on, I put on my regular shirt and picked up my boot's, that were also black. I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on the knee high boots, making sure to tuck the long legs of my pants inside.

Outside, I could hear the soft sound of rain starting to fall. The sounds of the old hotel begun to fade as the rain fell harder, gently hitting the window with a light tap. I got up and sat on the sill of the window. I listened to the soft song being played by the water. A rush of calm happieness fell over me. I couldn't remember anyother time during these long years that I had felt this way. It seemed all my anger, saddness, and grief just dissappeared. I watched the rain as it danced down the glass. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. This feeling was comforting to my soul, which I thought would never be able to feel this way again. I opened my eyes, which seemed more at ease, and for the first time in years, I smiled...

**Arthor Note:** Like it so far? I'll have more up tommorow if you review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 : Just A Dream?

**Disclamier:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names.

**Arthor Note:** _Yeah! I got 4 reviews, and it's only been up for a day! That's totally awesome!!!! Alright! Let the story continue!_

**Chapter 2 - Just A Dream? **

I sat there for at least a hour. I wanted that moment to last, but I knew I had to get going. There was still much for me to make right. I watched a few lights come on in the other buildings of this small town. I knew it would be another hour before the sun would rise when suddenly all my energy vanished. Without knowing it, I fell into the world of slumber.

"_A sound... it sounds familiar, but where... where have I heard it? It sounds like... like the ocean..._" I opened my eye's as the bright sun flashed before me. I blocked the sun with my hand as I sat up. The wood of the peir creeked as I moved. I was dressed in my old outfit of dark blue pants, gloves, shoes, and my yellow shirt. A seagull cries out as it passes over me. I follow it with my eye's as it flies off. It was then I saw her. All I could do was stare in disbelief. The girl stood only a few feet from me looking out at the calm sea. Her deep reddish-purple hair flowed, as her skirt rustled in the salty breeze. I knew her from the first glance, though her hair had grown longer, but I still couldn't believe it. Her name raced through my head as I stood there. I caught myself from the daze and tried to call to her, "_Kairi... Kairi, it's me! Can't you hear me?! Kairi!!_" but my voice fell on deaf ears.

I desided to walk infront of her, when suddenly her view went from the sea to a rather large meteror falling from the sky. She ran to the shoreline, and folded her hands behind her as she arrived. I was running to her side, when everything began to change. First, it was the sky I took note in. It grew dark as if it was already the middle of the night. As I turned my attention once again to Kairi, I grew worried. The beach around her was vanishing at a fast rate, and just when I was about to grab her shoulder, was it then, that she too, vanished. I stumbled from not having her solid form to hold. "_Why? What's going on?! What was all that?!_" I looked up to see I was on a tan path cut through what seemed to be endless fields of healthy green grass. The grass grew almost to my waist as I stood up. I could hear someone shuffling their feet behind me as I turned around.

Shock over took me, as I saw who it was. No more that ten feet from me, was where he stood. His back to me, he stared upward at the stars as he swayed from side to side. Ahead of him, the tan path divided into three other pathways. Each looking as if it went on forever. I tried to speak to him, "_Sora... Is that really you? Or am I dreaming again... Sora? Answer me! Please... I have to know! Sora..._" but again, it seemed to go as it did with Kairi. Saddness began to fill my heart. Maybe the reason they didn't answer, was because they haven't forgiven me. Maybe they never want me with them again, because of all the pain and sorrow I gave them. I fell to my knees, my hands were the only thing holding me up from the ground. I closed my eye's wishing to die, to just fade from existence.

"**_Riku? Is that you?!_**" His voice sounded distant, but it was his. I look up to see him turned around, looking right at me. His light blue eye's filled with joy apon seeing me. He started toward me as I got to my feet, his face filled with happieness. He was just inches from reaching me when his face changed into a face I had only seen once before. A aura surrounded me as Sora passes right through me. A pain swells inside me as I fall to the ground. "**_Riku!! What's happening to you?!_**" His voice was full of fear, and seemed to grow more distant by the second. I tried to stand but couldn't move more than a few inches. "**_Riku!!!! Why?! Why are you fading?!_**" It was the last I heard of his voice. "_So...ra..._" I barley got out before all went dark.

"_Sora... Kairi... Why is this happening?_" I found myself free of the pain, but in a new world. As I got up, I saw all that surrounded me was darkness. Fear creep into me as I thought I was back at that place where it had all started years ago. It was when I started to move forward that I heard it. "**_Riku..._**" A chill, colder than death, fell over me as I heard the footsteps. Calm, but filled with a strong power, they grew closer to me. I was paralyesed with fear, not wanting to turn around to face what I was fearing. I wished it to be someone else, other than what I thought, but when the voice came again... I knew deep down it was Him.

**Arthor Note:** _Weird, no? Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoy! Anyways, please review! My bring good things... like another chapter! _


	4. Chapter 3 : Waitress Alica

**Disclamier:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names.

**Author Note:** _Okay! No one reviewed... I feel so unloved... sniffle I desided to post another chapter! Hope you like it! The next few may seem boring, up I just want you to get to know Riku's feelings... Things he likes, regrets, fears, hopes, regards as funny, and so on... Stuff you'll need to know for later chapters. Anyways, the real action won't start until the end of chapter 5 and through chapter 8... So please hang on till then..._

**Chapter 3 - Waitress Alica **

"**_Riku... I've found you again at last..._**"

"_Ansem!!!!_" I jolted forward in fright to find myself back in the hotel. I was soaked in a cold sweat and breathing hard. I leaned back again and layed a arm across the top of my head. "_It was just a dream._" I turned my head and looked out the window. The sun would have meet my eyes as it peeked over the roofs of the buildings, but the grey rain clouds were blocking it from view. In the back of my mind the dream continued to eat at me. Why after all these years, did I suddenly have a dream of a place I've never been, let alone, Kairi and Sora looked older!

I got off the sill and walked back over to the chair where two swords were placed leaning on the wall. I picked up my black belt from the chair and put it on and hooked on the swords, one on each side. My Soul Eater Blade, my first real weapon was on my right. I always used it first in battle, so it was near the breaking point. My other sword was my most powerful, the Oblivion Keyblade. I don't remember exactly when it came into my possesion, but it had saved me more than once in battle. I have found myself sometimes wondering if this was the Keyblade Sora used, maybe it was Mickey's, or if it was a completly different one.

I picked up my coat, and put it on over the two weapons, so people wouldn't be frightened. Weapons weren't too common in this town. My coat was black with two draw strings and a silver neck chain. It had a hood, but I rarely put it up. I zipped the coat down to the waist, I usually leave the rest open. I then slipped on my gloves, and lastly put on my blindfold. As I tightened it on around my eyes, I remembered the people who I had meet in my travels, that thought I was blind. They would as if I 'needed help',or if I was even 'blind'. Question's I was sure were going to drive me mad one day. Though it was odd that even with the blindfold, I could still see everything. A clock somewhere downstairs, chimed that 7 o'clock had arrived apon this sleepy town. I left the room and headed down to pay for the night's stay. My swords clanged alittle as I came down the stairs, but the hotel owner didn't seem to care. I gave him the 50 gil and headed outside.

As I came out, I could hear the sounds of a waking town. Merchants and store owners slowly set up there stalls and put up there 'open' signs. Women came out of their houses to buy the day's supplies, while their children clutched their dresses. Dispite the rain, which was still falling, people continued to come out on to the market street. As I passed some of the women and stories, many stared at me with fear and curiousity. I was use to the stares, and young children who had the nerve, asking if I was old because of my silverish white hair, which had now grown to about my shoulder blades length. The one reason people feared me, was because of how I looked, but mainly because I was a outsider from a world other than their own. I continued to get stares as I soon came to a taveren.

I whipped the droplets of water from my coat, and shook my hair which was lightly damp from the fine mist of water that was now falling from the heavens. I walked over to a empty table and took off my coat, laying it on the extra chair at the table. My swords clanged together as I sat down and put my feet on the table, making the men at the other tables seem nerves to look at me. I streched alittle, and gave a quiet sigh. I stared at the menu, seeing if they had anything close to eduable. The one thing you never forget, is the taste of a meal from your own world. In all the worlds I've traveled, none have come close to the food on Destiny Islands.

A waitress, no more than 15 years old, soon approched my table. She was trying her best to hold back her fear, but was failing badly. She shivered as she started to talk, "**_He-Hello sir... Wha-What can I-I get for you?_**" As I turned to look at her directly, she went a pale white, making me believe she would faint any moment. In as calm, and nice voice as I could make, as not to scare her more, I answered her. "_I'll have some orange juice and a breakfast plater, if you don't mind._" She bowed and rose to wright the order. "**_Y-Yes sir._**" She was about to leave, when I stopped her. "_Oh and young lady..._" I swear she turned two shades paler, if it was possible. "_Please don't be nerves. I wouldn't dare hurt such a pretty, young lady like you, let alone, anyone else. I'm just passing through this town. I'm only a warrior who protects those who need it, though I may not look it._" I gave her a kind smile, as I took my feet off the table.

I could tell she wasn't the bravest of the waitresses, but had most likely been forced to waid my table by the others. Within a few seconds, she went from a pale white to a rosy pink. Mostly blushing from me conplementing her looks. "**_Thank you sir. I'll get your order now._**" She rushed off to the kitchen, where the other waitresses asked her about me. She was like most girls I had seen. Scared that I might suddenly deside to slice their head off. Another thing that had changed in me was my sence of hearing, which had become very accute. So accute, that I could hear people talking outside in the street, even over the clamor of the taveren, and when the door was shut. I was a totally different person after I was sealed behind the door. Come to think of it, I don't even remember how I escaped from the door of light.

"**_Here you are sir._**" She startled me from my train-of-thought, as she started to set down my order. "_Thank you... What's your name?_" She smiled and responed, "**_I'm Alica. How about you?_**" I was startled by how quickly she changed from that scared girl, to this now bright lady. "_Name's, Riku._" I shook her hand gently, as not to hurt her. "**_Riku... That's a cool name. Did your mother or father give you it?_**" "_I think it was my mother._" She was about to ask another question when the voice of her boss broke in. "**_Alica!! Get back to work!!_**" "**_Yes, sir._**" She seemed sad at having our talk cut short. I could tell there was alot more she wanted to know. I stared on my meal, which was some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I finished up the meal and juice, and when up to the front to pay my bill.

I turned back to the table and got my coat. After putting it on, I headed toward Alice and some of the other waitresses. "_Hello, Alica._" "**_Oh, hi Riku. Are you leaving so soon?_**" I scratched the back of my head, given a small smile. "_Yeah, but first, can you come over here?_" "**_Okay._**" I lead her to a empty corner of the taveren, and out of hearing or seeing distance of the other waitresses. "_Here, I wanted to give this to you without the others knowing._" I placed a 100 gil in her hands, and closed them around the money. "**_For me?_**" I nodded. "**_Thank you!_**" "_I want you to buy something nice, Okay?_" She nodded, her face a beet red with shyfulness, and hurried off to the kitchen. I left the taveren, and headed down the now crowded street. I swear as soon as I was out the door, almost everyone took a breath of relief. I thought maybe I should go back in and scare them, making them know I heard their sighs, but I knew I was just thinking childish. The sky shone a golden orange as the sun rose high free from the rain clouds.

**End Note:** _Boring, no? Anyways, don't hate me... I've been looking up Kingdom Hearts 2 info all year long...(see how boring me life must me...) and learned as much as I could so far about the events of the game... which happens to be a lot.... So almost all the info about the white creatures, hooded people, and some other stuff is true... So don't tell me something is wrong! The hooded ones are called Neos! Non-existent ones! Called this because they have no physical body! They are only the heart and soul of the being they used to be! Thus they exist, but at the sametime, they don't! So please don't tell me anything like that... I can tell you your wrong if you disagree with anything in this story, besides the stuff I added in... Like they character I threw in... See? This is my mean streak... you don't want me going all "Sephiroth Crazy" on you... Anyways... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! Dang... I typed a lot here..._


	5. Chapter 4 : A Day In The Town Of Clayous

**Author Note:** _Ya! Someone loves me! I got a review again! Thanks! Now a new chapter!_

**Disclamier:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names._

**Chapter 4 - A Day In The Town Of Clayous **

I continued to follow the street, until I came to the store I was looking for. The sign was well weathered, but the words 'Weapon Shop' could still be made out. I walked up to the door, a sign read 'Open', so I headed in. Upon entering the shop, a bell rung that was attached to the frame. "**_I'll be right with you!_**" A youthful voice of a woman came from the back room. A woman in her early 30's came to the front, behind the small counter. "**_Yes, how can I help you?_**" She answered nicely, not making a 'rude' mensition to my blindfold, like most I meet in weapon shops. "_Can you fix this sword?_" I took out my Soul Eater and layed it on the counter. The blade was dull, and cracked from years of almost constant use. It had certenly seen better days.

"**_Hmm... Yes, I believe my husband can mend this blade back in shape._**" She picked up the sword, almost dropping it from not realizing how truly heavy it was. After she got a good grip on it, she took it to the back room. I heard a big, deep, strong voice answer her as they talked. She soon returned, her kind eye's looking upon me. "**_It'll take some time to repair._**" "_That's Okay. I'll come back around 10 O'clock to pick it up, if that's alright?_" "**_That'll be fine. It should be done by then._**" "_I'll see you later then._" I left the store, and headed toward a small park that was in the middle of the town. "_What should I do for the next 10 to 11 hours? Let's see it's 11:30 right now, so I could stock up on supplies before I leave later._" I walk past the small fountain in the center of the park. A metal sign reads; "_In Honor Of The Founder And First Mayor Of Clayous, Kilrosen._" Clayous... A town unaware of the danger that crawls just outside it's limits.

I headed over to a item shop I had seen when I first came here. After almost a hour of searching, I located the shop. Inside, tons of potions, ethers, echo screens, mega potions, you name it, it was here. The only problem was, where? This place was a warzone compared to Sora's room, which was almost never clean, or neat. Trying not to kill myself, I made my way to the front counter. "_Hello? Is anyone here?_" I called out, afraid that if I went in deeper, I might never find my way back. "**_Yes? May I help you?_**" A small old man in his late 80's was behind the counter. "_Hi, I'd like to buy some potions, curing medicine, and a few ethers._" "**_Okeydoke!_**" The man disappears behind the counter, only to return a few minutes later, with the items I needed. "_How much?_" "**_That'll be 200 gil, please._**" I gave him the money and traced my way back through the wasteland of junk. I finally found the door, and left the 'deathtrap' of a store.

I desided to burn some time off in the park. As I came around a corner, I was beamed in the back of the head with a Blitzball. "_Ouch! Hey, who threw that?_" I yelled. I picked up the Blitzball and looked it over. Just then, four young boys, each only about 10 to 11 years old, came up to me. "**_Sorry about that sir, but can we have our Blitzball back?_**" The thought of popping it right there crossed my mind, but I held back my anger. "_Sure. Here you go kid._" I tossed them the Blitzball, as their faces filled with smiles of having their toy returned. In that instant, I remembered how Tidus and Wakka had practiced long days, just to perfect the game and themselves, for when they would become the star players. Just then I was curious as to how long they had played. "_So, how long have you guys been playing?_" One of the boys responed excitedly, "**_About 2 years now!_**" "**_We're going to be just like the worlds two best players!_**" I knew right away, they were talking about Tidus and Wakka. Their dream did come true, they were now the star players of the 'Destiny Waves', Destiny Island's Home Team, and one of the best teams you'll see at a Blitzball Championship.

Just then one of the kids yelled out. "**_Man, I wish I could meet them someday._**" I couldn't help it, "_You know what? I grew up with Wakka and Tidus._" "**_Really!!_**" All four said at once. I should have stopped there, "_Yeah, they're two of my best friends. We would practice this game together. They even showed me how to pull off some of their moves._" "**_Could you show us?_**" Great, I was out numbered. Riku-0, Pride-299. I knew my pride would be the undoing of me, but then again, there was nothing else I could do, and it would help time go by. "_Alright, I guess I could show a few._" I took off my coat, making sure to take off my belt and keep my sword hidden from the boys. I took the ball, and threw it up. It was good that I had learned to do these moves out of the water. I did a back flip, jumped into the air and did Tidus's famous signiture 'Jecht Shot' kick!

The Blitzball went shooting off, hitting one of the trees, bouncing right back at me. I caught it, just as I did a front flip and land on the ground. "_How was that?_" I smerked as I turned to face them. "**_No Way!!_**" "**_He did it even though he's blind!!_**" (sweatdrop) Kids... "**_Wow!!_**" "**_That Was So COOL!!!!_**" The boys were so excited I thought they might explode if they continued any longer. "**_You actually pulled off Tidus's most famous move, and you did it with no water area!!_**" One said, his eyes wide with amazment. "**_I bet Tidus couldn't do that!_**" Oh, boy. If Tidus had heard that, he would have been rampaging for days about it. "**_Can you do another?_**" All four looked at me with pleading eye's. Man, what have I gotten myself into. Riku-0, Pride-300. A new record ladies and gentlemen. Despite the one boy calling me blind, I agreed. "_Why not._" I did moves I hadn't done since I was 14. I even surprised myself that I could remember how each one was performed, and that I was even able to pull them off.

The sun slowly creep away as I grew tired. I sat down under one of the trees, the green grass was cool to the touch of my warm skin. "**_Wow! You could be on any of the Pro Blitzball Teams if you really wanted!_**" One of the smaller boy's exclamed. Here we go again. Riku-0, Pride-301. "_Yeah, I guess I could._" "**_Boys! Dinners ready!_**" Some women yelled out from the edge of the park. "**_That's our mom's. Well, see ya!_**" The boy's run off, the smallest carring the Blitzball. I got up from the grass, I had almost no energy. I had totally forgotten about eating lunch, and was starving. I swayed as I picked up my coat, belt, and sword. It was almost too heavy to lift. I shuffled my feet across the ground, back over to the tree. A light wind flowed in the quiet air, as I layed my sword next to the tree and using my coat as a pillow, layed down. I soon dosed off for what I thought was only a few minutes.

**Author Note:** _Next chapter will get better! Action starts in the next few chapters, with a old enemy you'll come to know well in this fan fic and many allies too that are yet to be meeted! Laterz!_


	6. Chapter 5 A Moment Of Peace

**Author Note: **_YES!!!!!!!!!! I got like.... counts 4 reviews on this chapter alone!!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooo loved.... Sorry I haven't up dated in a while.... stupid homework... grumbles Anyways... thanx for waiting... hope you like this chapter... the really fun starts only two chapters away! Also, the talking font is going to change... I'll edit the other chapters as well... here's how it'll look from now on;_

**ABCD** Normal person talking  
  
_ABCD_ Riku talking or dream/memory voice : Depends on place in story  
  
**_ABCD_** Important characters or main person talking out of many  
  
ABCD Haven't dissided yet --; May become dream/memory voice...  
  
(ABCD) Thoughts in Riku's head

(_ABCD_) Riku's other voice

(_ABCD_) Voice in Riku's head

_Well... It may change..... I won't change this chapter yet... but soon they will change to be like this... Okay.... I've wasted enough of you time now.... READ!!!!_

**Disclamier:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only claim my character and some of the names.

**Chapter 5 - A Moment Of Peace **

"**_It's time to get up, Riku..._**"

"_Huh?_" I woke up warry, looking for who had called me. It sounded like a girl, but though it seemed close it also seemed distant. It came to me that I was alone under the tree, but couldn't help to feel like someone was watching me. I had recovered my energy, but my stomach growled loudly. "_What time is it?_" Off in the distance, almost like it was answering me, I heard a clock chime that it was 10 o'clock. "_It's getting late. Wait! I have to pick up my Soul Eater!_" I put on my belt and rehooked my Oblivion to the side. I slipped on my coat, as I headed toward the weapon shop. The uneasy feeling of hidden eye's in the shadows, continued to follow me.

I soon arrived and walked in the shop. "**_I thought that was you. Your 30 minutes late, you know._**" "_Sorry, I fell asleep and lost track of time._" My stomach growled loudly as I stood there. "**_You haven't had anything to eat, have you?_**" Suddenly one of the young boy's I had seen earlier came down from the second story. "**_Mom! You won't believe what this guy was doing to day! He was pulling off some of Tidus's and Wakka's Pro Blitzball moves!_**" The boy turns to see me and points at me with amazment. "**_Hey! That's him mom! That's the blind man I was talking about!_**" (sweatdrop) Why me? His mom was shocked at him saying that right in front of me. "**_Josh!! I can't believe you just said that right in front of him!_**" I could see her eye's full of worry that I might try and harm the boy. (sigh) It never fail's. "**_I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive him!_**" "_Hey, it's okay. I get this alot from kids. By the way, my name's Riku._"

"**_Josh! Say your sorry to Mr. Riku._**" Mister... That's a new one. "**_I'm sorry, Mr. Riku._**" "_Hey. You don't have to call me mister. Just call me Riku, Okay?_" Josh noddes his head. "**_Please, won't you join us for dinner? As a way of saying sorry?_**" She just doesn't give up on saying your sorry, does she? I have to end this. "_Yes, that would be nice._" I followed her and Josh to the backroom, where her husband sat at a large table. "**_Well, and who might this be?_**" The man's face was weathered from working over the hot flames, but his eye's shone with compasion. "_Hello sir. My name is Riku._" I bowed in respect of the man. It was a common tradition here to bow to the person who was of higher standing. I happened to be the one this time, with the lowest standing. After all, it was his home, and he was a father too.

"**_Please, sit yourself down. It's been a while since someone's joined us for dinner._**" I could tell he was about to say it. "**_I know I maybe sounding rude, but are you really blind?_**" Bingo. He said it. "**_Huney!_**" The woman punch's her husband's arm. "**_What? I tried to say it without affending. I was just wondering, because that sword was used quite abit to get in that condision. It would be almost impossible for him to have used it if he's blind._**" At least he said it nicer that most who asked. I knew she was about to go into her 'sorry' state of talk, so I quickly responded. "_I didn't mind him saying it._" She looked at me in worry. "**_Are you sure?_**" I nodded. "_In truth, I'm not blind._" This time it was Josh who asked. "**_Your not? Then, why do you wear a blindfold?_**" This is going to be a long night.

"_Which would you think was weirder; A man who has glowing, golden yellow eye's, or a man who wears a blindfold, but can see perfectly?_" Josh, and his mother stood dumbfounded. The man looked at me with understanding, he knew what I meant somehow. "**_If you want, you don't have to show. That's your own choice._**" His wife and son looked at him like they missed something. "**_Here, let me get supper._**" She turned to a pot on the stove and carried it to the table. As she lifted the lid, a heavy oder of a beef stew filled the air. The smell reminded me of my mom's stew she would make on Sundays. She turned back to the kitchen, and returned with four bowls and spoons. She served her husband first, and then turned to me. "**_How much would you like?_**" "_Two scoops, please._" I said as I took off my coat and belt, laying them on the back of the chair and sat down. She smiled and served my share, and then served Josh and herself.

She sat down and we began to eat the meal. To my surprise it tasted like my mom's. It gave my a comforting feeling inside. I soon finished and politly asked for a second helping. She gladly poured me more, she smiled seeing that I had a healthy appeitite. Then, after about 10 minutes of silence, Josh spoke up. "**_So, where are you from Riku?_**" I stared at the kid for a second before I answered. "_Destiny Islands._" I answered kindly. "**_Wow, you really did mean it when you said you grew up with Tidus and Wakka! How long have you known them?_**" "_For about 14 years now. Though we haven't had contact in the last 6 years. I've been traveling alot these last 6 years._" I took a spoon full of the wonderful stew. "_By the way, I haven't gotten you and your wife's name's sir._" He smiled kindly, and answered. "**_My name's Banard, and this here is my wife, Mary._**" "_It was nice get to know you, but I better get going now._" Josh looked down, sad that I was leaving. "_Hey, Josh._" He looked up at me in surprise. "_If I see Tidus and Wakka, I'll have them sign a blitzball. Then I'll return for abit and give it to you, Okay?_"

He looked at me in surprise and burst out with happiness. I smiled at him kindly, as he jumped aroung like a monkey. "_How much for the repairs._" "**_It's about 250 gil._**" I reached into my pocket and got 500 gil out and handed it to Mary. "_Keep the change._" "**_Thank you!_**" She left and soon returned with my sword. I knew she deserved it for not only beening so caring, but because she reminded me of my mother. "**_Here you are._**" I nodded and took the sword from her. I gathered my belt and Oblivion, and slipped on my coat. I said my good-bye's to them and left the shop. I walked a block or two and desided to check the quality of the repairs. I walked over to a street light and inspected the Soul Eater in the dim light. I was speechless at how sharp the blade was now. The blade appeared strong, but extremly light, lighter than it has ever been. I tested it's speed by slashing it in a few combo's I had learned over the years. The sword sang a light tune as it cut the cool night air. I was amazed, it had never been able to do this before. The tune was a sweet melodey, that almost seemed unearthly. He truely deserved all the gil I had given. I stopped my testing and placed my Soul Eater in it's holster on my belt. I then started to head back to the hotel.

After some time, I arrived apon a large town square. Had I taken a wrong turn somewhere? "_Odd. I don't remember seeing this area before._" I walked to the center of the square, and stared at a large church that was at the far east end. The candles inside gave the stained glass windows a trancing beautiy, but left a eerie chill afterwards. A small chill ran though me, mostly because of coolness of the night air, but something else was bothering me. I the distance a clock chimed twelve times. "_Midnight..._" I breathed out. I was sure it was only about 11 o'clock when I left the weapon shop. I was sure I had only been walking only about thirty minutes max. The hotel would most likely be closed up for the night. Maybe I could ask Mary, if I could spend what was left of the night at the shop. I turned to trace my way back to the weapon shop, when I heard footsteps.

At first, I thought it was a late night walker. A simple citizen of this small town, who took extra early morning walks. I started to walk away, when I suddenly heard the snicker...

**Author Note:** _Hehehehehehe... I bet half of you know who the snikering man is... But the first voice was a different person... who you'll meet in chapter 8.... Hope you like this... I'll up date later and not make you guys wait so long. Anyways... REVIEW!!!!! Good things come to those who review and tell me what they like! Laterz!_


	7. Notice! Very Important! Read!

Hey guy's! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have a reason... I took a semester of English 2 and when I went back to write more on the story, I nearly fell out of my seat when I realised... I'VE BEEN TYPING THE WHOLE THING IN A MIX BETWEEN PAST AND FUTURE TENSE! I needed to have it in present tense... So I went back, and redid it. This version I'll be deleting after a few chapters of the new version are posted. The new version will be more adult because this version doesn't hold the intesity I need to get across. The new version'srating will be low at first, then it may move to R in later chapters... I'm not sure yet... Please look out for it! Thank you!

Sai-ryo Aura Feana


End file.
